


Too many kids finding rain in the dust

by Rubbishbinlord



Category: Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Kamen Rider W, Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubbishbinlord/pseuds/Rubbishbinlord
Summary: Tokiwa Sogou, archaeologist and historian, aged 25, had never, in his wildest dreams, expected his first day of work to be as intense as  1) almost getting killed in a mass shooting event and 2) being offered sex by a student from his class.With his students being artificial intelligence made by Swartz, prevalent mob-fights and strange new companions with homosexual tendencies, Sogou realizes that he might be in the eye of the storm in a bigger plot...
Relationships: Banjou Ryuuga/Kiryuu Sento, Hidari Shoutarou/Philip, Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro, Myoukouin Geiz/Tokiwa Sougo, Tokiwa Sougo/Woz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Sogou, 25

Tokiwa Sogou, archaeologist and historian, aged 25, had never, in his wildest dreams, expected his first day of work to be as intense as 1) almost getting killed in a mass shooting event and 2) being offered sex by a student from his class.

  
His hands fumbling on the windowsill, Sogou was frozen with extreme horror as he gaped at the teen peeling off his clothing casually.

  
“I apologize, Tokiwa-sensei, It will take a moment,” he giggled excitedly, his fingers pinching on his sock and ripping it off in one smooth motion, revealing his pale, milky skin.“As you can see, I am wearing a lot today, for the occasion. ”

  
“Wha-wha-what are you-” Sogou managed to utter. Amidst his recovering rationality, he realized the teen was all the while smirking in a feline-like manner, his eyes shone in a predatory glaze. Gulping and regaining his composure, Sogou understood he needed to try his best to put up a brave front.

  
“W-Woz-kun, do you realize what you are doing? ”

  
“What?” Woz stopped his motion and furrowed his eyebrows, taken back, as if he was being insulted. “Am I not to your liking, Tokiwa-sensei?”

  
“What?” Sogou panicked. He did like Woz, as his student, before all this happened. He was very impressed by his quick wit and brilliance as he planned for their escape. But he, as a teacher and a guardian, would never want to destroy a child’s happiness by denying him approval. Sogou’s brain short-circuited as he tried to think of a response.

  
“Whatever do you me-”

  
“Am I not appealing to the eye, Tokiwa-sensei,” Sogou regained his horror as tears gathered in Woz’s eyes. “Is Sensei not satisfied with my appearance?”

  
No, it would take a fool to recognize Woz as ugly. The boy was the definition of beauty. His raven hair was smooth with slight curls at its end, and he had bangs that covered a small portion of the right side of his face. His eyes were almond-shaped and innocent, while his cheekbones emphasized the perfectly-symmetrical shape of his full lips and nose. In his half-undressed state, large areas of his smooth skin were exposed under the setting sun, and Sogou couldn’t help but notice his small neck and his defined collarbones.

  
Woz was beautiful.

  
“No Woz, listen to me, you are very pretty, but-”

  
Woz immediately stopped sniffling as his head snapped up, his shirt hanging loosely around him as he crawled towards Sogou, smirking. To Sogou’s despair, Woz was already bare from his thighs to his ankles, and appeared to be kneeling in front of him.

  
“Then I am not worried,” he stated calmly. “Because sensei likes me.”

  
Suddenly, Woz slid his hands up Sogou’s thighs and fumbled for his belt.

  
“Stop!!” Sogou shouted, his face red with embarrassment and anger. As his warning was falling on deaf ears, Sogou mustered all his strength, gripped the boy’s thin wrist and ripped his struggling arm from his belt. “I said stop!!”

  
Woz whimpered in fear as his large, innocent eyes conveyed helplessness. Sogou felt slightly guilty. He pinched his nose in distress.

  
“Why?” The defeated boy whispered, almost pouting.

  
“Woz, listen to me” Sogou kneeled and gripped his thin shoulders. “You have to respect yourself.”

  
Woz did a little snort in amusement. He was entertained.

  
“Woz,” Sogou continued enthusiastically, “I don’t know what kind of unhealthy education you have been receiving, but now you’re my student. And as your teacher, I have a responsibility to guide you on the right path!”

  
“Your kindness knows no bounds, Tokiwa-sensei” Woz started after a moment of silence, his smile growing more curious and even more interested than before.  
“Thank you?” Sogou scratched his neck nervously, unsure how to respond.

  
The boy stretched his back lazily, righting his tie and uniform and collecting his scattered clothing from the floor. Sogou finally let out that suppressed breath in gigantic relief. He really needed a good-night’s sleep and back massager to cope with today’s trauma.

  
“So, I’ll see you around,” Woz stopped by the door, whipped around and gave Sogou a wink. “Sen-sei-”

  
Sogou was stunned with disappointment.

  
“Has-has he been listening to me at all?!”

  
Tokiwa Sogou, aged 25, faculty of AHT, dreamt of being a king, now mourned upon the tortuous path ahead of him.

  
It all started on July 23rd, 2024, the day when Tokiwa Sogou stepped into AHT’s Earth session for an interview. It was truly, whether he liked to admit it or not, a fateful day.

Tokiwa Sogou’s future was told to be, and happened to be bleak as a history major. In a world favoring technology, literature and culture were no longer as important than they were in the past. Soon after graduation, Sougou found himself drowning in his student loans and bills. He was in desperate need of financial aid. He couldn’t bring himself to ask his uncle, Tokiwa Junichiro, for help, as he too, was running low on cash as his profession of clock-fixing diminished. Being jobless and entirely friendless due to his weird nature, Sougou was more than overjoyed to have stumbled upon an appealing advertisement on the HoloNet.

  
_“AHT is now recruiting young and passionate individuals as teaching staff for our esteemed Advent Academy on Enceladus! Work experience is not required to apply! “_

  
AHT, Association for Human Transcendence, was a more than well-known organization funded by the Federal Government of ZIO after the war of 2020. Using the immense amount of funding and the latest war technology of space-time distortion, AHT built its base on the fertile moon of Saturn, Enceladus within a year. Enceladus was chosen specifically because of its bio composition and its amoeba-like aliens under the ice ocean. Woz and the other subjects were himself products of Titanium, alloys and the organisms that were extracted from the sea bed on the planet. After thousands of trial and error , humans had discovered the correlation between artificial movement and assisted intelligence.

  
No work experience?! Sougou exclaimed in amazement. This is my chance! AHT? Are you kidding me? The students there are outright elites! I would love teaching them! And I bet they pay well too!

  
“Let’s see, District Y, 456-902, street Montegra, Block 6...” he scribbled on his schedule, its pages rejoicing upon the fact that its master was finally using it to make plans instead of doodling crowns. “July 23rd… thirteen days later, huh… AHT! Here I come!”

Sougou was both taken back by the grandiose designs of AHT earth session, and the amount of competition he was facing. Under each of the marble pillars was at least three hundred participants, all smartly-dressed and carried a sense of confidence. Sogou could do nothing but fret upon his Hawaiian-styled polo,jeans, and sandals.

  
“Oh, what should I do now??” He scratched his hair in distress. “I think I might get lost just by staring at the halls…”

  
“Excuse me, are you Tokiwa-san?” A smiling young lady in formal uniform approached Sougou while fishing her way through the crowd elegantly. On her chest was a shiny emblem with the words “AHT” proudly imprinted on it.

  
“Oh yes, that’s me!” Sougou’s face brightened up in recognition of his name, and a potential friendship. “Wait, how do you know?”

  
“I am Mika, a type of sentient artificial intelligence developed by AHT to maximize efficiency of workflow, ” the lady patiently explained, still smiling pleasantly. It was until Mika mentioned that she was a machine that Sougou noticed that her movements were slightly more robotic than a normal human’s. “As I am directly connected to the Federal government and System 7’s database, I can recognize the contestant’s face and identity faster than normal wire speed!”

  
“Wow...” Sogou marvelled. “AHT really had developed a whole lot these years!”

  
“That is to be certain, Mr. Tokiwa. The future of AHT is bright,” Mika beamed with pride and enthusiasm. “To think that I am the prototype!”

  
“You’re a prototype?” Sougou exclaimed. It implied that the potential for development was still underway, and the mesmerized Sougou could not think of any upgrades that needed to be installed in a perfect android like Mika.

  
“Yes, I am indeed!” she answered crisply. “Now Mr. Tokiwa, about the application form...”

  
“Yes, yes, the application form…” Sougou scratched his head once more as Mika handed him his blank form.

  
“Mr, Tokiwa, you will just have to fill in all of the blanks before your name appears on the screen, right where I am pointing,” Sogou followed her gaze and finger in anticipation. “Beside your name is your interview location. For example, East Wing, Room 145 should appear in the following code E-145, and West wing, room 457, W-457, etc. I wish you luck on your interview, Mr. Tokiwa!”

  
“Yes, thank you Mika! Nice meeting you!” Sogou waved as she wormed her way out of the crowd elegantly. He gulped heavily as the feeling of seriousness finally settled in.

  
_Now the first question… I somehow feel like I can do it!_ Sougou nipped his pencil and read quietly. _What was your first dream you had as a child? Hmm, this question is bizarre--- but easy! Of course being a King!_

  
_Wait!_ Sogou’s rationality shouted in alertness. _You won’t ever get a job if you write your weird thoughts! Think of your family, think of your purse!_

  
_Don’t write down “King”, Don’t write down “King”..._

“According to your answer to the first question,” the bulky interviewer with mountain shoulders and black suit stared down at Sougou menacingly. “This is quite… unique. May I ask why?”  
Sogou gulped and quietly wept for his stupidity. Goodbye, bright and successful member of society. Hello, japanese hobo.

  
“Because… I always knew that I was born to be a King.” Sogou smiled sheepishly as he revealed his earnest thoughts, his eyes suddenly alive with certainty.

  
And Sogou knew he was doomed

  
He was not.

  
Three days later, as Sogou was stress-eating cup noodles in his apartment, he received a call from the president of AHT, Swartz Stravinsky himself, to congratulate him to be one of the chosen eight as new members to Advent Academy. Eyes full of confused tears and mouth full of soggy noodles, Sogou texted his equally confusedly-happy uncle and proclaimed his victory on his personal account on Holonet.

  
“Thank you! Thank you so much, president!” Sogou cried, spilling milk out of his mouth after almost choking on his food. “I will not disappoint you or AHT! I know I’ll become the best teacher you’ve ever seen!”

  
I don’t know, but this might work! Future, here I come! This is the first step for me to be a King!

  
“Congratulations to you again, Tokiwa Sogou,” the vice-president, Alpina Stravinsky continued with slight interest. “AHT would provide transportation to the Academy on 29th August, 07:00 EST sharp, at Yokoshima Station, platform 7. Please remember to be on time.”

  
“Yes, I will, I will!” Sougou promised energetically, swinging his milk carton back and forth, knocking over some utensils accidentally.

  
“We look forward to working with you.” the Stravinsky siblings said modestly, eager to finish the conversation.

  
“Yes, Please do! Thank you!” Sogou bowed unconsciously even though he knew Mr. Swartz couldn't see him.

  
“Yes!” Sogou punched his fists into the air and jumped in ecstasy, radiating absolute positive energy into space. “ I don't know, but this might work! Successful Kingship, here I come!!”

  
“Shut up! We’re sleeping down there you drunk asshole!” Mr. Hideki, the cat-owner, Sogou assumed, was the one complaining about the noise again.

  
“Oh sorry!” Sogou shouted even louder and even more cheerily, because grumpy neighbours couldn’t ruin his mood. “I forgot that you were sleeping!”

  
“Oh just shut you goddamn trap!”

  
“Oh,” Sogou sighed in contentment after flopping himself on the bed. “I just can’t wait...”

  
“That Tokiwa Sougo boy,” Alpina Stravinsky wondered out loud, after putting down her Faiz Phone on the crystal table.“ He’s an interesting person.”

  
The night of Tokiyo was always dangerous and vibrant, but tonight, through the watching-glass from the 100th floor of AHT cooperation, it was tainted blood-red.

  
“Why would you arrive at that conclusion?” Swartz inquired indifferently, swirling wine in his glass.

  
“That is why you employed him, right?” Alpina shifted in her seat as she became insecure. “To bring new variables to Project 0?”

  
Before Swartz could answer, their servant, Heure came busting in uninvited.

  
“Mr. Swartz, things are getting really bad!” he panted, trying to catch his breath. “Portal 0 is under attack!”

  
“Attack?” Alpina rose from her seat in shock “By whom?”

  
“The Cult of Prometheus, I presume,” Swartz, unfazed by the crisis, rose from his seat and approached the door that was left ajar.

  
“Yes, ” Heure confirmed briskly.

  
“Are you sure?” Alpina questioned on suspicion of her brother's accuracy.

  
“Yes Miss Alpina, it is confirmed,” Heure explained a little bit impatiently. “Their signature is a fire tattoo on their right hand, and System 7 has successfully identified fifteen such characteristics on the attackers.”

  
“How did my brother know?” Alpina whispered to herself in both amazement and jealousy.

  
“Heure, send troop patch 145 and 190 from district 3 to grid space 23-78. Dispatch “Kazuna” by contacting Sonozaki. Notify Ora when you’re done. Tell her to Activate CASTLE defense if enemy manages to breach through the west corridor.”

  
“Yes sir!” Heure saluted, preparing to dash to his mission.

  
“And Heure, one more thing,” Swartz raised his index finger as Heure listened in anticipation.

  
“Tell them it’s fine to kill on sight, we have nothing to fear about the police.”

  
“Yes sir!”

  
“And Alpina,” Swartz said after seeing Heure running away. “I knew it was COP (Cult of Prometheus) because it was funded by the Midas cooperation.”

  
“The Midas Cooperation?”

  
“AHT had made itself a lot of enemies when Father was alive, you see. AHT was a semi-private technology company, it needed investors. Billionaire investors, which some of them wanted the land that Midas Corporation owned.”

  
“So to keep our company running and our investors happy, Father had set up false claims on Midas Cooperation exploiting natural resources to force them out of their own land…” Alpina finished in awe.

  
“Exactly,” Swartz nodded in approval and satisfaction. “We even caused a known fashion brand owned by Midas, Windscale, to go out of business using the power of forgery.”

  
“I don’t know, brother,” Alpina slumped into her cushion, wine glass in hand. “Something tells me that COP’s goal isn’t as simple as pleasing its sponsors… we should be careful.”

  
“You still have a long way to go before you can trust your intuition like me, sister.” Swartz smirked in mockery. His face smug. What he didn’t notice was Alpina’s fierce glare.

  
“I do look forward to working with you, Tokiwa Sogou…”

**Side W**

  
“How intriguing! How intriguing indeed!”

  
Horrified policemen watched in shock as a 15-year old boy, who claimed to be the world’s best detective, hopped around the dead bodies to take pictures like a kid in a candy store. He was not, in the slightest, fazed by the gruesome displays of blood and guts from last night’s mob fight.

  
“Philip! This is a crime scene! Show some respect to the dead!” Shoutaro “Plus you’re scaring my acquaintances!”

  
“Acquaintances?” Jin feigned hurt, and failed by making him look absolutely ugly. “we’re not even friends?’

  
“No,” Philip denied curtly.

  
“Philip, focus.”

  
“Okay.”

  
“Oi, Shoutaro, is this brat really W?” one of the rookie policemen, Shinsuke, asked while scratching his back.

  
“No, WE are W.” Shoutaro sighed as the rookie failed to recognize him as a fellow detective. He, not Philip, was the hard-boiled detective, Mou! “And Shinsuke, use formal language when you’re talking to your senior!”

  
“Sorry, Shoutaro,-s-san.”

  
“Why the hesitation, you…” Shoutarou paused as he heard an ominous sound of something knocking over. “you know what, never mind.”

  
“Oi Philip!” Shoutaro berated in annoyance and anger. “What are you doing??”

  
“... Sorry Shoutaro, I tripped on Mr. Wagner right here,” Smiling innocently, Philip looked not in the slightest, apologetic. “I was about to go over to Mr. Hirasawa over there when Mr, Wagner stopped me…”

  
“Ah! Don’t be so clumsy Philip!” Shoutaro exclaimed desperately. “This is a crime scene! You are contaminating the physical evidence by leaving your cloth fibre on the bodies!”

  
“Okay, okay,” Philip promised lightly before banging his knee on a traffic cone.

  
With his small frame and soft looks, Philip was frequently underestimated and even mistaken as a girl. But as an experienced partner of Philip, Shoutaro knew better than to perceive him as weak. Watching the seemingly harmless back of a former mass murderer, Shoutaro couldn’t help but recall the day they met, which they lovingly call, “Begins Night”.

  
“It’s all AHT’s scandalous plot. Isn’t it…” Shoutaro expressed woefully, looking at the Fuuto Tower, absent-minded. “The wind sure is good today.”  
“Shoutaro!” Philip snapped impatiently. “Stop trying to be cool and come help me!”

  
Shoutaro sighed in 3 languages he knew.

** WOZ **

Woz was how he remembered to be called, but he somehow knew he wasn’t Woz before he was named. Your name is Woz, they told him, after he was lifted up by the armpits from an airtight container unceremoniously. It means “Loyalty” in our language.

  
Woz would have laughed if he wasn’t overwhelmed by novel sensations at the time. By naming him after a virtue, he understood he had an unspoken expectation bestowed upon him. But he didn’t. So he happened to grow on that name. Woz, he decided, was a rather flattering name. The rate for survival was far greater to “live” with a given identity than to be willingly treated like an item.

  
But it was a good day, because he dreamt of the ocean again.

  
Woz woke up to an artificial morning bird and headed to the canteen. Yawning and stretching, he was given some odd and judgmental looks due to the fact that he was still wearing pajamas.

  
“Hey, hey, I just heard that there will be eight new teachers after break!”

  
“Really?”

  
“We haven’t got new teachers since… forever?”

  
“Forever is a strong word, Turin, you should be careful.”

  
“Yes, I am sorry.”

  
Woz was usually in no mood for gossip, but his interest certainly piqued after hearing a chance for change. Woz felt deeply in his gut, that this could be the moment. Switching on his AH-pad, he connected to the school’s intranet immediately.

_LIST OF NEW FACULTY THAT WILL BE WELCOMED IN THE NEW SCHOOL YEAR._

  
_Science Department: Kiryuu Sento(26)_

  
_Sports Department: Ryuga Banjou(25)_

  
_Health Department: Hiiro Kagami(27) and Emu Hojo(24)_

  
_History and Philosophy Department: Tokiwa Sogou(25)_

  
_Discipline Team: Geiz(26)_  
_……._

  
As Woz pretended not to care as he scrolled through the list, his min was occupied by one person.

  
Tokiwa sensei… I wonder what kind of King you are….


	2. The Sad in Sento, the Gay in Geiz and the Woe in Woz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all lovelies. Comments and Kudos are and will be very much appreciated. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Sento Kiryu, aged 26, child prodigy and still painfully single, felt an ugly, gaping hole in his chest when he was woken up by the jarring sound of his alarm clock . His pillow felt wet. He touched it. It felt salty. It was indeed, his tears.  _ How strange,  _ he thought to himself.  _ Today is the best day of my life, so why was I crying?  _

Quieting his hazy mind, Sento turned his head towards the source of the jarring sound. The digital clock read 06:04, 29th August. He reached out and intended to smash the snooze button forcefully, and missed. A sharp pain elicited, and the alarm mocked him by beeping louder and more frequent than before. He couldn’t help but groan. If the Stravinskys said 07:00, he would get up at 06:45, and arrive at 06:59. He held absolute confidence in his Hydrogen-powered motorcycle he invented. He was a self-proclaimed master procrastinator afterall.

_ Did I forget something important again? _

Sento’s parents were killed in a car accident thirteen years ago, and Sento had suffered from mild anterograde amnesia ever since. His doctors said it was caused by the trauma he had experienced, and earned a pat on his head and sympathetic gazes from everyone around him. But Sento didn’t need pity. He only cared for vengeance. He needed something to hate on to continue living. His hatred for the ones responsible only grew when his adoptive family turned out to be abusive. With his foster mother alcoholic, his foster father violent, and his foster brother a hooligan, Sento lost his ability to feel love. Sento hated to feel weak, but he, in fact, was quite powerless in the family. He was at the very bottom of the food chain, and his family made it obvious to him.

When Sento thought everything was already at its worse, he came to realize he liked men. It was a sudden realization, almost like an epiphany, when he felt something stirring in his abdomen upon seeing naked male bodies. He embraced this new found fact and began crushing on his classmates and tried to ask them out on a date, which he was, of course, rejected repeatedly. Sento summarized the reasons into three: 1) the boys he liked probably wasn’t gay, 2) Internal homophobia, and 3) Sento just wasn’t an attractive person, yes, he looked like an adorable rabbit, but his personality was morbidly curious and strange. He didn’t have friends, he didn’t socialize, and he kept to himself most of the time. 

But Sento didn’t give up, instead, he was so curious about this new sensation that things got a little bit out of hand. Trial and error, like an experiment, as he liked to call it. Until he got called into the Headmaster’s office one day with his foster parents waiting menacingly in their seats, and was given a tedious lecture for three hours straight that homosexuality is not tolerated by the norm. Sento didn’t really pay any mind to the bald Headmaster’s rantings, he was busy reading the complaints filed against him. “Disgusting,” said one. And “Disturbing,”, said another. At the end of the session, Sento only shrugged as he kept his tears from flowing. It was not the beating he received from his father later in the day, it was due to the sudden self-consciousness that overwhelmed him. Sento thus promised himself to never, ever try again. 

Sento was then further shunned by his family after this “appalling incident”, and was left on his own to fend for himself. It was simply ironic as his brother was still the “kind and gentle soul” after getting himself in street fights. He lived off instant noodles and snacks from the minimal allowances he got monthly, and returned home less and less often. How he managed to graduate college with flying colors was a mystery. Some call it genius, Sento call it passing time. He successfully paid off his debts after graduation by working at HoloLabs, a company that develops technology related to the HoloNet. Although his research reports were excellent in nature, he didn’t get a promotion because of his amnesiac condition, which was always forgetting the deadlines. During these years, Sento, besides his job as a researcher, had never forgotten the accident that brought him immense tragedy. Using his privilege of access to the HoloNet servers, he had done intensive research into the accident by questionable methods (which included hacking computers and blackmailing). Sento came to realize one day, after hacking into the Files of the emails sent from AHT to HoloNet, that his parents were mere pawns murdered by AHT, the very organization that sought monopoly in the AI and genetic engineering field. Sento felt both immense anger for the injustice capitalism entailed and immense tranquility. Tranquility as the truth unfolded the way he pictured it to unfold. 

Sento contemplated the next step of his vengeance. Now he had the data against AHT in his hardware, he still couldn’t take down AHT in one fell swoop. He could take this piece of evidence to the courts, but he himself would be charged with cybercrimes. Worse still, the entire nation would know of his existence and AHT would track him down before he can appear in courts. He could leave an anonymous tip on the HoloLeak, but the validity of the data would be questioned and unusable in courts. Unwilling to be killed, liquified or jailed, Sento waited for the opportunity- to infiltrate AHT in person. 

He knew that his chance would come, it’s just that he just didn’t expect it to be this soon.

_ “AHT is now recruiting young and passionate individuals as teaching staff for our esteemed Advent Academy on Enceladus! Work experience is not required to apply! “ _

_ It’s here _ , he whispered to himself as his coffee spilled over with a loud clang. _ It’s finally here! _

Advent Academy was, on the surface, the Academy for handpicked elites of the future. But Sento knew better. As a private academy, Advent Academy was funded annually by the Scientific advancement Bureau of the Federal Government. With its inner workings not shown to the public, and its base on Enceladus, the Academy’s very existence screamed “shady” to Sento. And now, with the recruitment, Sento could breach the steady stage in which AHT was on by attacking its weakest point. 

Biting his thumb and smoothing down his excited hair, Sento put up his best show of an authentic, confident smile as he greeted the interviewer rather zealously.

“Good morning, My name is Sento Kiryu! I am applying as a science teacher to-”

_ Defeat AHT and bring an end to its tyranny once and for all.  _

“-teach the children kind ways to use science for a better future!”

His smile shone a thousand Watt as he left the room, confident that he had won his game.

And he was not disappointed when he received the call from the Stravinsky siblings themselves.

“Understood,” Sento contained his voice, hiding his anger by gripping his phone tightly. “I look forward to working with you as well, thank you.”

Lying on his bed with his thoughts, Sento waited upon the day where he could finally begin his plan eagerly. Little did he know, he would soon be made to feel again after the fateful encounter with a certain annoying former-gangster.

\--  
  


Geiz was in every way normal, except for his unusual hostility towards injustice and his extreme hotheadedness, which led to him getting in a lot of trouble for fighting with his classmates. But strangely enough, he was well adored in his school for punishing the bullies. He was even popular among the girls for his steely eyed look and muscular, toned body, which they liked to admire whenever Geiz competed for the National Championship in Swimming. What he lacked in academics, he made it up by sports, winning almost every tournament there is nationally. He slowly gained fame for his achievements andthe became somewhat an idol in time. People liked to call him a genius, but Geiz said it was hard-work. Apparently they weren’t satisfied with the answer at all, in fact, they were so unsatisfied that they began stalking Geiz, disrupting his peaceful life and troubling his family. Fed up with the public’s obsessive behavior, Geiz shocked the nation when he announced his retirement as an athlete. He used his prize money he saved and opened a small gym for passionate body sculptors. With his students steadily growing, Geiz now lived a smooth and easy life with a lot of free time on his hands. He would stop to pet the community cat, Pochi, and sit down for some tea down the road after his daily jog. Life was going great for Geiz. 

Until he received a thin, white notice, on the doorstep of his Gym one day without warning. Sensing misfortune, Geiz squatted down, snatched it up and read: 

_ “Reconstruction of the Area is underway. Removal of property should be acted upon immediately under the governmental order. Please remove all possessions on said property before 30th March, or you will face legal consequences.” _

“What in the flying fuck is this?” bellowed Geiz in extreme anger, scaring Pochi immensely. “Don’t tell me it’s one of AHT’s doing again!”

Turned out it really was, and Geiz’s anger was beyond comprehension and apparent on his forehead.

AHT was notorious around the neighborhood for its unreasonable and forceful methods for developing semi-rural areas.They provided no compensation for the families affected, and they were protected by the government for their influence. AHT, in the eyes of an angry Geiz, was the symbol of pure evil, he hated it, and he had sworn to defeat it with his bare fists.

So it was hardly surprising when Geiz’s angry fist punched a literal hole on Agent Brain’s face when he came along, blissfully unaware of his fate, to check his progress. A very vile “Fuck off I never want to see your disgusting face again” and a punch was the only greeting he received from Geiz. Whimpering in fear and shock, Brain had barely escaped from his death by an effective skill called running away very quickly. He could only sob as he looked into the mirror and realized that his face was even more sly and uglier than before with all the bruises on it. No one ever dared to come check on Geiz after Brain’s experience, but Geiz knew better than to get himself in legal trouble for denying Government orders. He moved out completely on 30th March, and found himself purposeless and defeated. 

It was until one day, when he was drinking his daily coffee at Cafe Rouge, that an unrefusable offer was provided by an old friend. 

At first, he didn’t recognize his childhood friend, Alpina, in her white dress and high heels. She simply changed too much. When Alpina called him by his name, Geiz’s face lit up in recognition and rushed towards her table in excitement and joy. They were the best of friends during their young days, and he relished in the days when they used to catch insects, cross streams, and play pranks together. Innocent and wonderful days.

“Alpina!” he waved almost frantically. “Long time no see!’

“Geiz!” she replied with equal energy and zeal. “You’re still as lively as ever!”

Overwhelmed with nostalgia and familiarity, the two friends chatted and talked about their recent status and what they had done in the past years. 

“...and that’s why I’m jobless now,” Geiz finished while clenching his jaw. “I fucking hate AHT for this.”

“Geiz…” said Alpina slowly after a moment of contemplation, carefully choosing her words.“Are you interested in working at Advent Academy?”

“What? No! I hate AHT,” Geiz dismissed, weirded out by the randomness of the question. He wasn’t used to Alpina talking nonsense. She just wasn’t that kind of person to joke around.

“They pay you really well there, and the health privileges are the best you can possibly find,” Alpina interjected, sucking up the bubbles of her milk tea. “Plus you can mudsling AHT if you find anything suspicious about it. You should really think of the possibilities, Geiz.”

“...It’s not as if you can get me in there, the competition is known to be insane.” Geiz said to fill in the awkward pause.

“I can.”

“No...” Geiz would have laughed, until he saw the seriousness in Alpina’s eyes.

“What?”

And five months later, he soon found himself standing very stiff and serious on Platform 6. It didn’t come to his mind that it was, in fact, his terrifying face, that caused mothers to steer their children away from him. Even the pigeons stayed away from him on purpose.

_ Fuck my life _ , he thought to himself bitterly, recalling bizarre past events in his mind.  _ Fuck my fucking life. _ He thought to himself so many  _ fucks _ , that he failed to notice an oblivious, overly-energetic individual approaching him rather loudly.

“Hello, nice to meet you! I am Tokiwa Sogou!” the person almost yelled, and Geiz jumped at the happy voice, he turned around in annoyance, ready to steer away the little happy-go lucky brat that dared to cross his path on this particularly grumpy day.

And his anger evaporated as he came in contact with the sunniest, brightest smile he had ever seen. The man in front of him(Sogou, he was called) had successfully caught Geiz’s undivided attention. He couldn’t quite put it together how he was feeling, but this man had done something to his heart. It almost felt like stopping. And Geiz hated and liked it.

“I will be working with you at Advert Academy from now on, but please go easy on me!” Sogou extended his hand, waiting patiently for Geiz to return the favor.

“...” said Geiz, as butterflies started trashing his stomach when their hands touched. Sensing embarrassment, Sogou skipped away to greet his other future colleagues.

_ Fuck, _ thought Geiz.  _ I think I’m gay. _

_ Shoot, _ thought Tokiwa Sogou, scared by the intense frown of Geiz directed towards him.  _ He hates me now. Good job, Sogou! For ruining a potential friendship! _

  
\---

Woz was special for two reasons: one, he was still a virgin, and two, he can predict the future in his dreams.

AHT had emulated a school environment for the “sentient androids”, resembling the most crucial aspect of human childhood. And it was hell. As AHT intended to adopt a social Darwinist take on school operation, teachers were authorized with unlimited power, including violence. There were no consequences if a teacher damaged an asset. They were, in fact, encouraged to conduct cruel methods when an asset refuses to cooperate. Mini-Massacres happened almost every day. As for assets, their opinions never should matter, thus the chance of self-expression was non-existent. Their purpose was to acquire as much knowledge they needed to serve humanity, they were told quite vehemently, by a ragingly bald teacher named Mr. Waldo who was approaching his mid-forties. Woz would have laughed. Because that very teacher was known to prefer students who offer him sex. He knew for a fact that half of his class was either raped or harassed by him. If they were created for the sole purpose of serving humans like this, Woz would have prefered to stay on the bottom of the ocean, living brainless amoebic lives and floating around aimlessly.

But Woz has to survive, because he was created, and can never be destroyed. That is the reason why he had to trick the system by tricking his teachers.

Woz could feel Mr. Waldo’s erection against his back. 

“Woz,” Mr Waldo panted heavily, his breath wet and disgusting against Woz’s earshell as his clammy hands touched the inner thigh of the trembling teen. 

“No, Mr. Waldo,” Woz purred in a fake seductive manner, leafing through the school records. “You have to be patient.”

“But you said that last time!” the pedophilic teacher tried to pout as he fumbled for the buttons on Woz’s uniform, which turned out to be extremely upsetting. “And the time before that!”

Woz rolled his eyes internally and bent over, his butt intentionally bumping on Mr. Waldo’s dick. That shut him up effectively as the middle-aged man came through his pants, untouched. And he found the tomorrow’s exam paper he was looking for, quietly memorised it, and smirked. He has once again, won his game. He didn’t even have to offer his virginity. He knew Mr. Waldo liked the hard-to-get types, and Woz was playing just that.

“Thank you Mr. Waldo,” Woz winked at his teacher before turning to leave. “I’ve got what I need.”

“C’mon, don’t be so stingy, Woz,” the teacher almost begged, his hands still dishonest and sweaty on the boy’s chest. “It’ll be over soon, and you’ll like it.”

“Not right now, Mr. Waldo,” Woz unwrapped himself from the strong grip of his teacher and faked a smile. “I want you, sensei, but just not now.”

“Oh, I swear to god Woz,” Mr. Waldo nuzzled his nose in Woz hair and sniffed in the natural herb scent. Woz suppressed an urge to vomit. “No one have ever made me feel the way I feel about you before.”

“I’m truly honored and happy, Mr. Waldo,” Woz forced himself to choke out. “For you to feel that way about me.”

Woz scrubbed himself very hard in the bath that night as he tried to shake off that horrible feeling from his skin.He prayed to God, if he ever existed, for him to dream of his future, and his destined King again.

Woz could predict the future in his dreams due to the sixth sense that the ancient life forms in his nerve systems process. Other sentient androids could also exercise that ability, but no one could surpass Woz. He could correctly predict natural disasters that would happen in the near future in his dreams, and their accuracy was proven to be an astonishing 98%. So when Woz started dreaming of a dashingly handsome king one night, with him next to his throne, he was certain that this unnamed man was his fateful one and would come to rescue him as a King, and they would rule together in benevolence. They would kill all the evil in the school and right the world together. Their rule would be bloody. But he also knew that their path would be rigorous, judging from the thousand blades on their way to the throne. Ever since he had that recurring dream,Woz was a changed person. He no longer viewed life pessimistically as he showed hope for the future. He began yearning for organiz connection, even though he acknowledged that he wasn't organic. He wasn’t produced from organic connections. He was merely some chunks of titanium and silicon, in unnamed mines. Probably harvested by some calloused, dirty hands of underpaid workers who sweated day and night for their families. Knowing his origin, Woz had soon accepted the fact that he was born of violence and by violence. But this dream he had, which he was certain that would happen in the future, urged him on with his life. And patiently, he waited. And waited.

That is why his heart shouted out in joy and ecstasy when he saw Tokiwa Sogou’s face on his AhPad screen.

_It’s him!_ _He’s finally here! Iwae! Waga Maou is finally here!_

  
  



End file.
